godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Invasion of Astro-Monster/Gallery
Concept art King_Ghidorah_Concept_Art.jpg|King Ghidorah concept art Production Monster Zero Production Shot 1.jpg Monster Zero Production Shot 2.jpg Monster Zero Production Shot 3.jpg Monster Zero Production Shot 4.jpg IoAM_-_DaisensoGodzilla_and_UFOs.jpg Invasion of Astro-Monster DaisensoRado Behind Scenes.png Monster Zero Production Shot 5.jpg Monster Zero Production Shot 6.jpg Monster Zero Production Shot 7.jpg Monster Zero Production Shot 8.jpg Monster Zero Production Shot 9.jpg Monster Zero Production Shot 10.jpg Monster Zero Production Shot 11.jpg Monster Zero Production Shot 12.jpg Monster Zero Production Shot 13.jpg Monster Zero Production Shot 14.jpg Monster Zero Production Shot 15.jpg Monster Zero Production Shot 16.jpg CTq3HthWoAEwyvs.jpg IoAM_-_DaisensoGoji_and_Nick_Adams.jpg Invasion of Astro-Monster Black and White Picture.jpg 怪獣大戦争.jpg Behind Great Kaiju War.JPG Behindmz8.jpg ShodaiGhido Puppet is kinda ugly in Invasion of Astro-Monster.JPG IOAM - Godzilla and Rodan.jpg IOAM - Godzilla and Rodan vs. King Ghidorah.jpg IOAM - Godzilla and Rodan vs. King Ghidorah Close Up.jpg IOAM - Godzilla and Rodan vs. King Ghidorah Poster Shot.jpg IoAM_-_The_Production_Picture.jpg Screenshots Invasion of Astro-Monster Japanese Title Card.jpg|The Japanese title card Invasion of Astro-Monster Japanese Champion Festival Title Card.gif|Japanese title card used for the Toho Champion Festival release of the film Invasion of the Astros Early American Title Card.jpg|Early American title card Invasion of the Astro-Monsters International Title Card.jpg|Toho English version title card astro_title_US_CM-07_wide.png|Original American theatrical title card 65kaiju_daisenso5.png|American video and TV version title card Gravity_Beams_hit_the_surface.png Beams_hit_the_ground_2.png Ghidorah's_Gravity_Beam.png Monsta'_Zero_in_da_houuuuuse!.png|Ghidorah appears. I'm_firing_my_beams_at_nothing!_FEAR_ME!.png Monster_Zero_flying.png Yo_dawg,_this_be_Monsta'_Zero's_Gravatay_Beams.png Lifting_Godzilla_out_of_the_water.png Lifting_Godzilla_out_of_the_water2.png Lifting_Godzilla_out_of_the_water3.png Lifting_Godzilla_out_of_the_water_4.png Lifting_Rodan.png Lifting_Rodan_2.png Taking_G_and_R.png Fly_me_to_the_moon....png Where_I_can_play_among_the_stars....png Let_me_see_what_Spring_is_like_on_Jupitar_and_Mars....png Reaching_the_surface_of_Planet_X.png 01_an_02_reach_the_surface_of_Planet_X.png 01_and_02_reach_the_surface-2.png Rodan!_Godzilla!_WAKE_UP!.png Ready_for_action!.png Rodan_wakes_up.png Monster_0_is_back!.png Ghidorah_is_here!.png Gravity_Beams1.png Goji_roars_at_Monster_0.png Goji_gets_up.png Rodan_is_sent_up_by_Beam.png Ghidorah_knocks_over_Godzilla.png A_battle_ensues.png Ghidrabeams1.png The_first_time_Godzilla_ever_uses_his_atomic_breath_on_Ghidorah.png Ghidorah_is_unfazed_by_Godzilla's_atomic_breath!.png Goji_hides_behind_a_rock.png Godzilla_throws_a_rock!.png Rodan_carries_a_rock.png Godzilla_hides1.png Godzilla_continues_to_hide_behind_a_rock.png Godzilla_hides2.png Godzilla_is_zapped_by_Gravity_Beams.png Rodan_drops_the_rock!.png Ouch!_Ghidorah_is_hurt_by_the_rock!.png Godzilla_jumps_on_Ghidorah.png DaisensoGoji attacks ShodaiGhido.jpeg Visible_strings.png They_weren't_even_TRYING_to_hide_those_strings!.png Ghidorah_flees.png Godzilla_Dancing.gif|Godzilla doing his infamous victory dance after defeating King Ghidorah Shouldn't_have_trusted_those_aliens.png It_begins.png It_begins2.png Godzilla_puppet1.png Obvious_greenscreen.png Title.png Godzilla_roars.png Godzilla_roars2.png Godzillaroars3.png Final_Attack1.png Finalattack2.png Finalattack3.png Finalattack4.png Finalattack5.png Finalattack6.png Finalattack7.png Foot_prop9.png Finalattack10.png Foot_prop11.png Finalattack12.png Free1.png Free3.png Free4.png Free5.png Free6.png TotallynotreusedfootagefromRodan7.png Free8.png Free9.png Free10.png Free11.png Free12.png Free13.png Free14.png Free16.png Free18.png Free20.png Countryside21.png Free22.png Countryside23.png Countryside24.png Countryside25.png Countryside26.png Monsterzero2.jpg Final1.png Final2.png Final3.png Final4.png Final5.png Final6.png Final7.png Final8.png Final9.png Final10.png Final11.png Final12.png Final13.png Final14.png Final15.png Finalblurryuglything16.png Final18.png Final17.png Final19.png Rodanprop20.png Final21.png Final22.png DaisensoGoji and DaisensoRado.jpeg Youcantellrodanisn'tactuallytouchinggodzilla24.png DaisensoGoji and DaisensoRado team up agaisnt ShodaiGhido.jpeg Final26.png DaisensoGoji and DaisensoGhido went down for the count.jpeg Final27.png Ghidorah!_He's_alive!.png Final_29.png The_End.png Releases Posters Invasion_of_Astro-Monster_Poster_A.png|Japanese Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Monster_Zero_1965.jpg|Japanese Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster IOAM - Poster With the KingGoji Suit.jpg|Japanese Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster IOAM - Poster With the KingGoji Suit 2.jpg|Japanese Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster IOAM - Thin Poster.jpg|Thin Japanese Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster International.jpg|International Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster United States 1.jpg|American Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster United States 2.jpg|American Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster France 1.jpg|French Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster France 2.jpg|French Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Germany 1.jpg|German Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Germany 2.jpg|German Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Belgium 1.jpg|Belgium Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Invasion_of_Astro-Monster_Poster_Italy.png|Italian Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Italy 1.jpg|Italian Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Italy 2.jpg|Italian Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Italy -5.jpg|Italian Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Italy 6.jpg|Italian Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Italy 3.jpg|Italian Invasion of Astro-Monster Lobby Card Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Italy 4.jpg|Italian Invasion of Astro-Monster Lobby Card Invasion_of_Astro-Monster_Lobby_Card_Italy_1.jpg|Italian Invasion of Astro-Monster Lobby Card with Barugon Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Poland 1.jpg|Polish Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Czechslovakia 1.jpg|Czech Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Yugoslavia 1.jpg|Yugoslav Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Turkey 1.jpg|Turkish Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Colombia 1.jpg|Colombian Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Mexico 1.jpg|Mexican Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Invasion_of_Astro-Monster_Poster_Mexico_2.jpg|Mexican Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Mexico 3.jpg|Mexican Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Brazil 1.jpg|Brazilian Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Brazil 2.jpg|Brazilian Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Thailand 1.jpg|Thai Invasion of Astro-Monster Poster Home media releases 1135463 20430614.jpg|''Godzilla vs. Monster Zero'' Paramount VHS Cover g_vs_monster_zero.jpg|''Godzilla vs. Monster Zero'' Simitar DVD Cover WideScreen_plus_Full_Screen_editions_Gdzilla_vs._Monster_Zero.jpg|''Godzilla vs. Monster Zero'' Simitar DVD D7ab24c815bddfb69551d02eb480c6cc094bd66a-1.96.2.9.2.jpeg|Japanese Invasion of Astro-Monster DVD IoAM_DVD.jpg|''Invasion of Astro-Monster'' DVD Godzillashowaclassicsvolumeone.png|Godzilla Showa Classics Volume One DVD 98613_front.jpg|Japanese Invasion of Astro-Monster Blu-Ray Disc Merchandise Guides 1965_MOVIE_GUIDE_-_INVASION_OF_ASTRO-MONSTER.jpg|Invasion of Astro-Monster Guide Cover 1965_MOVIE_GUIDE_-_INVASION_OF_ASTRO-MONSTER_PAGES_1.jpg|Pages 1 and 2 1965_MOVIE_GUIDE_-_INVASION_OF_ASTRO-MONSTER_PAGES_2.jpg|Pages 3 and 4 1965_MOVIE_GUIDE_-_INVASION_OF_ASTRO-MONSTER_PAGES_3.jpg|Pages 5 and 6 1965_MOVIE_GUIDE_-_INVASION_OF_ASTRO-MONSTER_BACK.jpg|Back page 1971 MOVIE GUIDE - TOHO CHAMPION FESTIVAL INVASION OF ASTRO-MONSTER.jpg|Invasion of Astro-Monster Toho Championship Festival Guide Cover, released on March 17, 1971 1971 MOVIE GUIDE - TOHO CHAMPION FESTIVAL INVASION OF ASTRO-MONSTER PAGES 1.jpg|Pages 1 and 2 1971 MOVIE GUIDE - TOHO CHAMPION FESTIVAL INVASION OF ASTRO-MONSTER PAGES 2.jpg|Pages 3 and 4 1971 MOVIE GUIDE - TOHO CHAMPION FESTIVAL INVASION OF ASTRO-MONSTER PAGES 3.jpg|Pages 5 and 6 1971 MOVIE GUIDE - TOHO CHAMPION FESTIVAL INVASION OF ASTRO-MONSTER BACK.jpg|Back page 1971 MOVIE GUIDE - TOHO CHAMPION FESTIVAL INVASION OF ASTRO-MONSTER thin pamphlet.jpg|Thin version of the Invasion of Astro-Monster Toho Championship Festival Guide 1971 MOVIE GUIDE - TOHO CHAMPION FESTIVAL INVASION OF ASTRO-MONSTER thin pamphlet PAGES 1.jpg|Pages 1 and 2 of the thin version 1971 MOVIE GUIDE - TOHO CHAMPION FESTIVAL INVASION OF ASTRO-MONSTER thin pamphlet PAGES 2.jpg|Pages 3 and 4 of the thin version 1971 MOVIE GUIDE - TOHO CHAMPION FESTIVAL INVASION OF ASTRO-MONSTER thin pamphlet BACK.jpg|Back page of the thin version Magazines 怪獣大戦争 Article Ad.jpg|Advertisement Invasion of Astro-Monster Magazine.jpg|Japanese Invasion of Astro-Monster Book Tie-In Category:Showa era - Image galleries